I, YOU and WE
by yarai yarai chan
Summary: "Aku juga tidak bisa memperkirakannya. Misi itu berlaku sampai pihak Iwa menyatakan misimu disana sudah cukup. Jadi, itu tergantung bagaimana kerjamu disana. Kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh dan cepat menyelesaikan tugasmu, maka kau akan cepat kembali."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, of course**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Haruno Sakura**

* * *

_**I, YOU and WE**_

_By : YaraiYarai-chan_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ini mungkin untuk yang kedua kalinya para warga Konoha berkumpul menyambut pahlawan mereka dari peperangan yang menentukan kehidupan zaman ninja. Mereka masih menyambut orang yang sama seperti sebelumnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Namun, tidak hanya pemuda itu saja yang disambut meriah oleh warga desa atas kepulangannya, melainkan bersama seseorang yang sebelumnya sudah dicap sebagai seorang missing-nin. Uchiha Sasuke…. beserta dengan timnya.

"Naruto!"

Seperti sebelumnya, ada Sakura disitu. Berlari menghampiri Naruto dan kemudian memeluknya. Tapi kali ini tidak seperti yang sebelumnya, Sakura tidak memberikan pukulan terlebih dahulu pada Naruto, melainkan langsung pada pelukan yang hangat dan lembut.

Dan walaupun untuk yang kedua kalinya, wajah-wajah para warga Konoha yang melihat tontonan itu tidak terlepas dari kekagetannya.

Lama Sakura memeluk Naruto tanpa menghiraukan pandangan kaget dan sedikit tidak suka dari sepasang _onyx_ yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto dengan tubuh yang tidak kalah kacaunya-penuh luka dimana-mana.

Dan pandangan _onyx_ itu semakin terlihat tidak suka saat tangan Naruto terangkat dan membalas pelukan gadis merah muda itu.

"Arigato, Naruto." dan setelah itu, Naruto benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya didalam pelukan Sakura. Tampaknya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan lagi sakit dari luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

Pagi ini, gadis merah muda itu berjalan dengan semangat di lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang masih sepi itu - karena pagi masih menunjukkan pukul 6.00. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam kantong jas putih yang terdapat dikedua sisinya, stetoskop menggantung di lehernya yang tertutupi rambut merah mudanya yang mulai memanjang. Dan sesekali ia tersenyum ramah pada suster-suster maupun pegawai-pegawai rumah sakit yang berpapasan dengannya.

Langkah semangatnya berhenti ketika dia sampai pada pintu ruang rawat 211. Senyum yang sedari tadi sudah terpatri diwajah manisnya, semakin melebar saat ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut yang berasal dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Sasuke? Ekh, kalian bertiga, juga?"

"Kau berisik sekali!"

"Apa sih? Aku baru bangun, kenapa marah-marah?"

"Hei, kalian!"

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ini, rumah sakit Konoha?"

"Mana, Sakura-chan?"

'Mereka bersemangat sekali rupanya.'

'CLEEKK…'

"Selamat pagi, semua!!" sapa Sakura ceria sambil melangkah masuk kedalam ruang rawat yang luas itu. Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, dan juga Juugo memang sengaja ia tempatkan dalam satu ruangan. 'Biar tidak repot memeriksanya nanti' begitu alasannya.

Dan entah kenapa, mereka ber-5 memendadak berhenti ribut dan diam. Terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba, mungkin.

'SREEKK…'

Sakura membuka korden bewarna pastel yang menutupi jendela besar yang berada didekat ranjang Sasuke dan kemudian membuka jendela, membiarkan cahaya matahari dan udara pagi masuk keruangan itu.

"Kalian ini benar-benar kompak! Pingsan dihari yang sama dan bangun bersama pula." Kata Sakura sambil menyenderkan punggung pada jendela dibelakangnya. Oh, dan tak lupa dengan senyuman ramah yang terlukis diwajahnya.

"Sa, Sakura. Memangnya kami pingsan?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos bercampur kaget*?* . Menanggapi pertanyaan dari Naruto, Sakura hanya memutar bola mata emeraldnya. 'Dasar anak ini. Bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau dia pingsan.'

"Tentu saja" gadis itu menjawab. "Kau pikir berapa lama kalian ber-5 ini, tertidur?"

Terpeta rasa ingin tahu diwajah ke-5nya.

"Memangnya, berapa lama?"

Sakura menunjukkan 5 jari tangan kanannya. "Lima hari."

"eehh,,EEHH…..! Lima hari? Lama sekali!"

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya pada pagi ini, Sakura memutar bola mata emeraldnya lagi.

"Selain karena kondisi kalian yang cukup buruk waktu itu, juga karena efek dari obat yang aku berikan. Makanya kalian bisa pingsan selama itu." Jelas Sakura.

Tanpa disadari oleh 5 orang yang berada diruangan itu, sepasang mata _onyx _terus saja memperhatikan penampilan gadis yang berdiri didepan jendela itu.

Oh tidak, ternyata ada sepasang mata ruby yang sedari tadi juga mengawasi gerak gerik mata _onyx_ itu dari jauh.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

Yakin Sasuke memanggil namanya, Sakura berpaling dari Naruto ke Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura disertai dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Kau….sepertinya, terlihat berbeda." Akhirnya Sasuke menanyakan apa yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran dengan penampilan gadis pink itu. Baju bewarna merah marun selutut yang ditutup oleh jas putih panjang selutut pula, sepatu dengan hak sedikit tinggi-kurang lebih 5cm, stetoskop menggantung dilehernya, kalung dengan liontin bunga sakura bewarna pink bening, sedikit _lipgloss _dibibirnya. Benar-benar menampakkan penampilan dewasa, berbeda dengan penampilan sebelumnya.

Sakura memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dari ujung kaki sampai lututnya dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Sasuke. "Bagaimana? Apa aku pantas memakai jas dokter ini?" Sakura kemudian menegakkan punggungnya yang sedari tadi bersandar pada jendela besar dibelakangnya. Dan tentu saja yang menjawabnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan….

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik dan dewasa, Sakura-chan." dan pipi Sakura tak pernah semerah ini mendengar pujian dari Naruto. Dan semuanya yang berada di ruangan itu, bisa menangkap rona merah di pipi putih Sakura, yah…kecuali Naruto tentunya. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, Sakura langsung mencari topik lain.

"Benar juga. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri,ya? Terutama pada teman-teman Sasuke." Sakura sedikit menyerong kekiri agar dapat melihat teman- teman Sasuke yang ranjangnya bersebrangan dengan ranjang Naruto dan Sasuke yang terletak di sebelah kanan ruangan itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Kepala Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha yang baru. Jika kalian bertiga perlu sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku, selama aku bisa membantu." Senyuman dan sikap sopan Sakura barusan dapat membuat Suigetsu sedikit merona dan Juugo yang sempat bengong.

'Kepala rumah sakit…' pikir Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan dalam hati, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangganya pada gadis pink itu. Gadis yang sama-sama mereka sayangi. Ya, mereka berdua. Naruto, tentu saja. Dan juga, Sasuke.

"Wah… kau ternyata kepala rumah sakit besar, ini?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yah, begitulah!"

"Kapan kau dilantik, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kembali pada pemuda itu.

"Dua hari yang lalu."

"Sakura-san." panggil satu-satunya gadis selain Sakura diruangan itu tiba-tiba. Dan sekali lagi, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri.

"Ya?" tanya Sakura lembut pada Karin.

"Eumm,, terima kasih." Kata Karin sedikit kikuk. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya, susah baginya untuk mengucapkan kata itu, tapi entah mengapa rasanya dia sudah berhutang banyak pada gadis pink itu. Apalagi, saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura, dia sudah berhutang nyawa pada gadis itu. Kalau saja dia tidak datang waktu dulu, Sasuke pasti sudah membunuhnya, dan setelah itu, gadis itu mengobatinya dan sekarang dia lagi-lagi menyelamatkan nyawanya, mengobatinya. Karin tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Sakura bisa menjadi saingan terberatnya dalam mendapatkan Sasuke. Tapi, tetap saja dia tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa dia telah berhutang banyak pada Sakura. Dan lagi, dia baru saja mendapatkan 2 fakta. Belum akurat memang, tapi setidaknya ia tahu.

Pertama, bahwa perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura, tidak sama lagi. Artinya, Sakura sudah tidak begitu mencintai Sasuke lagi. Dapat dilihat sekarang, sikap Sakura terlalu biasa pada Sasuke. Sangat biasa.

Dan fakta kedua yang ia sama, memang belum akurat tapi setidaknya ia tahu lagi, bahwa Sasuke sepertinya menyukai Sakura. Pandangan mata _onyx_ pemuda Uchiha itu selalu diawasi olehnya. Pandangan kaget dan tidak suka saat Sakura memeluk Naruto dan pandangan memperhatikan itu…

Dia mulai cemas sendiri.

Perlahan, Sakura berjalan mendekati ranjang Karin yang terletak tepat disebrang ranjang Sasuke

"Oh ya Karin, maaf ya karena menempatkanmu dalam satu ruangan bersama laki-laki ini. Kupikir tak masalah menjadikan kalian satu dan aku akan sangat mudah memeriksa kalian. Kalian adalah pasien khususku sekarang," sakura kemudian menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap Naruto dan Sasuke. "Dan juga Kaka-sensei."

"OH IYAAA…..kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa dengan keadaan guru kita itu?" pekik Naruto.

_To be Continued_

* * *

Hufftt…

Author baru, fic pertama, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Mohon bantuannya para senpai-senpai *nunduk-nunduk mohon*. Sebenernya, udah lama mau updet fic, tapi karena sempat mengalami kesulitan dan kebingungan cara updet fic *Nampak nih, dodolnya* makanya baru bisa updet sekarang. Fic ini sebenarnya, mau _yarai_ jadiin oneshot ja, eehhh…ternyata kelanjutan.

And sebenernya juga, _yarai_ ini bukan orang baru di FFN. Tapi, selama ini _yarai_ cuma menjelajah sebagai reader and reviewer doang. Hampir 2 tahunan, malah menjelajah di FFN.

So, g mau banyak bacot lah. Adakah yang bersedia me-review fic ini???

PLEASE?????? *_ ^/\


	2. Chapter 2

Yarai mau kasih tau dulu, bahwa fic ini serius hanya imajinasi Yarai doang yang muncul tiba-tiba waktu baca cerita Naruto 483. So, jadi ini g ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan cerita manga sebenarnya. Kalau dikait-kaitkan dengan manga aslinya, serius cerita ini pasti membingungkan sekali.

Anggap aja Sasuke itu akhirnya sadar setelah sempat bertarung dengan Naruto dan kemudian bersama-sama melawan Madara yang udah bener-bener ngotot pengen melakukan perang dunia ninja keempat. G peduli dengan Sasuke yang udah g ada dipihaknya lagi, karena dia cukup percaya diri dengan adanya biju yang berhasil dia tangkap selama ini. Hemmm,,,gitu aja deh, gambarannya (Sori gak bisa diceritaiin mendetail, karena memang gak ada dalam rencana).

Ada reader yang menanyakan soal ini, so Yarai jelasin aja disini. Gomen, kalau sempat membingungkan para reader sekalian. Maklum author baru, hehehehe ^ . ^/~~ peace!

Tapi, tetep ucapan THANKS buat semua yang mereview, terutama yang udah nge-fav. Gak nyangka banget!! Fic pertama, cuyy… hahahahahahaha…*ditimpuk wajan—terkapar—pingsan*

OUPS…*bangkit dari pingsan* satu lagi,, fic yang chap 1 itu, ada salah penulisan. Penulisan **pairing:Haruno Sakura**. Yarai baru aja ngeh, waktu baca review, banyak yang bilang pairingnya masih gak jelas. Yah iyalah, gak jelas….wong Yarai-nya yang salah nulis. Seharusnya, **Main Character : Haruno Sakura.** Hehehe…… gomen!!!

……………………………………………………**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship / Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Main Character : Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : OC, AR**

* * *

**I, YOU and WE**

_By : YaraiYarai-chan_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sakura berjalan menelusuri jalanan Konoha dengan langkah gontai. Entah kenapa, hari ini rasanya ia lelah sekali. Mungkin karena semalam dia harus menginap di rumah sakit dan tidur di sofa ruang kerjanya. Dan hari ini, setelah melakukan pemeriksaan kepada sensei-nya dan melihat bagaimana keadaan teman-temannya di ruang rawat 211, Sakura memilih segera pulang dan tidur di kasur empuknya.

'Kruukk..'

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan kemudian tangannya memegangi perutnya. "Aku lapar, dari tadi siang aku belum makan." Katanya dengan suara lirih. Dan kebetulan sekali, Sakura sekarang sedang berada tepat didepan kedai ramen Ichiraku. Sejurus kemudian, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kedai itu.

"Selamat sore, Sakura!" sapa Ayame saat Sakura baru saja masuk kedalam kedainya itu.

"Ya, sore Ayame-san."jawab Sakura tersenyum dan kemudian duduk dibangku yang telah tertata rapi disitu.

"Emm..? kau.. tampaknya lemas sekali? Kurang bersemangat seperti biasanya."

"Aku ..merasa hari ini sangat lelah sekali….dan lapar."

Tampak Ayame menahan mulutnya untuk tertawa mendengar jawaban Sakura dengan nada bicaranya yang seperti itu. "Baiklah, apa kau mau mencoba menu baru kami? Ramen special."

"….. Boleh." Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk segera menyantap Ramen Spesial dari kedai favorite Naruto ini. Setelah Ramennya siap, Sakura langsung saja menyambar sumpitnya dan tidak membuang waktu lagi untuk segera menyantap makanan yang tampak menggiyurkan itu.

Melihat Sakura makan dengan lahapnya, Ayame menjadi teringat dengan seseorang. Langganan tetap kedainya ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?

"Ne, Sakura."

"Hmm?" Sakura hanya mengguman sebagai ganti jawaban-mulutnya penuh.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" butuh waktu bagi Sakura untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ayame.

"Lebih membaik." Jawab Sakura singkat dan kembali menyumpitkan ramen kedalam mulutnya.

"Haah.. sayang sekali dia belum bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, ya. Padahal maksud lain aku membuat menu baru ini, untuk dicobakan padanya. Sayang sekali dia belum bisa mencoba menu baru ramen special ini."

Mendengar perkataan Ayame, Sakura segera menghentikan gerakan mengunyahnya.

"Sebenarnya, kemarin aku mau membawakannya saja kerumah sakit, tapi berhubung kemarin kedai ramai sekali, aku jadinya sibuk, deh."

Kini, Sakura sudah menelan semua isi didalam mulutnya. "Ramen…? Untuk Naruto?"

"Iya."

Dan kemudian, ide cemerlang seperti melintas diotaknya. "Ne, Ayame-san. Apa…boleh biar aku saja yang membuatkannya."

Masih belum mengerti dengan perkataan Sakura, Ayame mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudku….., bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membuat ramen itu untuk Naruto. Dan…, resepnya, darimu…"terlihat Sakura memasang wajah memohonnya dan tak lupa kedua tangannya yang mengatup didepan dada.

"Emm…"melihat Ayame sedang berfikir, dia meletakkan jari telunjukk kiri didepan mulutnya dan tangan kanan yang menlingkar didepan dadanya. Melihat ini, Sakura langsung mengambil inisiatif. "Aku akan bilang pada Naruto, kalau resep itu aku dapat dari Ayame-san. Jadi, nanti jika ia ingin makan lagi, dia akan kesini seperti biasa. Hanya untuk saat ini saja."

Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Dia merasa deg-degan sekali.

"Tapi, tidak gratis."

"Eh?"

"Sebelum kau memberikannya pada Naruto, berikan untukku satu porsi."

Dan sejurus kemudian, senyum bahagia merekah dibibir Sakura. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Sepertinya, rencananya untuk cepat tiba di rumah dan tidur dikasur empuknya, sudah tidak terfikirkan lagi olehnya, yang terfikirkan olehnya saat ini hanyalah 'setelah ini aku akan pergi belanja, lalu pergi ketempat Ino untuk memberitahunya kalau besok aku akan datang ke rumah sakit pada jam makan siang, dan kemudian memasak ramen special untuk Naruto. Ohh,, untuk Kaka-sensei, Sasuke, Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu juga.'

"Terima kasih, Ayame-san. Aku janji, besok akan kubawakan satu porsi untukmu."

…..

"Masuk saat jam makan siang?"

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Tumben sekali? Ada apa?" Ino sepertinya merasakan gelagat aneh dari sahabatnya itu.

"Eem.., ada deh. Kau tidak boleh tahu, besok saja."

Ino makin bingung dibuatnya, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian memandang penuh arti pada sekantong belanjaan yang dipegang Sakura.

"Sepertinya, aku bisa menebak. Jadi…" Ino sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Apa?"

"Itu untuk siapa?" Tanya Ino lagi. Kini senyum jahil dan menggoda bersarang diwajahnya.

"Rahasia. Sudah ya, aku hanya mau bilang itu saja. Jaa...." Sakura sepertinya tidak mau berlama-lama bersama Ino sekarang, dia tidak akan tahan jika harus mendengar temannya itu menggodanya terus. Sakura langsung saja melongos pergi tanpa mengindahkan teriakan-teriakan Ino yang menyuruhnya untuk jangan pergi dulu dan menyisakan satu porsi untuknya jika Sakura benar-benar ingin memasak sesuatu.

* * *

"Mika, apa kau tahu dimana Kakashi-sensei? Kenapa dia tidak ada dikamarnya?" Tanya Sakura pada Mika-suster- yang kebetulan lewat didepan ruang rawat Kakashi.

"Oh, Hatake-san ada di ruang rawat 211. Disana juga tampaknya sangat ramai sekali, banyak yang menjenguk Uzumaki-san dan teman-temannya." Sakura tampak diam dan mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Ada apa?'

"Maaf, Sakura-sama. Tadi saya sudah memberitahukan kalau ada peraturan rumah sakit untuk tidak ramai-ramai menjenguk pasien, tapi Ino-san bilang tidak apa-apa dan dia yang akan bertanggung jawab pada anda."

"Ramai-ramai?" dan suster itu hanya mengangguk.

"Memangnya, ada berapa orang yang menjenguk?" suster itu tampak berfikir terlebih dahulu, ia seperti mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang datang berkunjung ke ruang rawat itu.

"Sekitar 8 orang." Dapat dilihat wajah konyol seorang Sakura sekarang. Ekspresi kagetnya benar-benar berlebihan-untung suster itu dapat menahan tawanya.

'Bagaimana, ini? Aku hanya membawa porsi untuk Naruto, Sasuke, Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu, Kakashi-sensei dan Ino saja. Kalau disana lebih ramai…..'

"Oh, ya sudah, terima kasih, Mika."

"Sama-sama, Sakura-sama."

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rawat 211 yang memang berada tepat disamping ruang rawat senpainya itu. Saat hendak mengetuk pintu, sayup-sayup Sakura dapat mendengar suara-suara ramai dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Wahh….masakanmu enak sekali, Hinata-chan. Kapan-kapan buatkan aku lagi, ya."

"He, hem, y-ya. Sama-sama Na-Naruto-kun."

"Ini ramen terlezat yang pernah kumakan. Kalau Ayame-san tahu, dia pasti akan cemburu padamu, Hinata-chan."

"Hah… masakan Hinata itu memang yang paling lezat, kau tidak tahu saja, Naruto."

"Diam kau, Kiba!"

"Ki-Kiba…"

"Kalau begini, kau pasti akan jadi istri yang baik."

"Na-Naruto-kun.."

"Hati-hati Hinata, jangan sampai kau pingsan…."

"Kibaaa…"

Mendengar percakapan singkat itu, entah mengapa membuat genggaman tangan Sakura -yang tadinya ingin mengetuk pintu- mencengkram kuat. Ada perasaan iri dan terdahului yang sekarang tengah ia rasakan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ,berusaha untuk menghapus segala perasaan yang tidak-tidak dihatinya. Kemudian matanya beralih memandang bungkusan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. 'Mereka sudah makan siang semua, lalu aku apakan ini semua?' dan saat akan berbalik, Sakura berpapasan dengan salah seorang suster yang bertugas di Receptionist.

"Yuri.." merasa namanya dipanggil, suster dengan rambut hitam yang digelung dan memakai kacamata itu beralih ke suara yang memanggilnya.

"Oh… ya, Sakura-sama. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Emm.., begini, tadi aku memasak ramen untuk makan siang..dan ada sisanya. Tidak ada yang makan lagi, jadi..apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Suster itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum. Saya baru saja istirahat."

Mendengar hal itu, senyum Sakura merekah.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau mencicipi masakanku? Kau bisa memberikannya pada suster yang lain, aku kira kau tidak akan menghabiskan ini semuanya sendiri." Sakura mengangkat bungkusan itu dan memberikannya pada suster itu.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-sama."

"Ya. Jangan lupa beri tau aku bagaimana rasanya menurutmu."

"Ya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Sakura masih berdiri ditempatnya dan memandangi punggung suster Yuri tadi yang semakin menjauh. 'Tak apalah, yang penting ramen itu tidak ku buang.'

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Sakura langsung membuka pintu yang ada dibelakangnya tadi dan melangkah masuk.

"Eh, Sakura? Kau baru datang?" Tanya Tenten yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan kemudian ia memandang kesekeliling ruangan itu. Benar saja, ramai sekali yang datang menjenguk. Ada Ino, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji dan Tenten.

"Waahh…tampaknya ada yang berpesta tanpa aku, nih!" kata Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Habiiiis, Sakura-chan lama sekali sih, datangnya."

"Memangnya, kau dari mana saja? Tumben datang siang." Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya.

"………….." Sakura diam. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa dan ditambah pandangan orang-orang disitu yang sangat tidak mengenakan-mereka memandang penasaran- setidaknya, itu menurutnya.

"Aku tadi ada urusan sedikit, di rumah." jawabnya dusta.

"Oh ya, Sa-Sakura-chan. Ini untukmu, hanya kau saja yang belum dapat bagian. Kau ..ma-mau mencobanya?" Hinata menyodorkan semangkuk ramen yang menguarkan aroma lezatnya. 'Ini mungkin lebih lezat dibanding punyaku.'

"Ramen? Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu. Gadis ini benar-benar baik padanya.

"Kau coba saja, ramennya enak, Sakura-san." Kata Karin dari arah belakang Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengambil mangkuk yang masih disodorkan dihadapannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Kebetulan sekali, aku belum makan siang. Emm…, aku makannya sehabis memeriksa mereka dulu, ya? Tidak apakan?" Hinata hanya mengangguk tersenyum kemudian menerima kembali mangkuk ramen yang disodorkan Sakura untuk ditaruh di meja dibelakangnya.

"Kau pergi siang begini, tapi belum makan siang. Ngapain saja kau dirumah?" Tanya Ino sewot.

"Aku tidak sempat….." jawabnya acuh. "Dan, Kakashi-sensei. Akukan pernah bilang, agar kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu, kenapa kau malah ada disini?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan memojokkan.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya dan kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya-kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan kalau sedang terpojok.

"Well, aku tidak bisa menolak tawaran makan." Jawabnya kemudian. Saat Sakura akan membalas jawaban gurunya itu, pintu diketok oleh seseorang dan kemudian muncul suster bernama Yuri dari balik pintu.

"Maaf, permisi Sakura-sama."

"Ya?"

"Ini ada titipan dari Tsunade-sama. Kata beliau, anda harus menyelesaikan laporan ini sebelum jam 3 sore." Suster itu menyerahkan sebuah map merah pada Sakura.

"Oh, ya, terima kasih, Yuri."

"Dan…" kata suster itu menggantung.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ramen buatan Sakura-sama enak sekali. Terima kasih banyak. Suster-suster yang lain juga menitipkan ucapan terima kasih pada anda."

"Oh…"

"Saya permisi dulu." Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku. Dia merasa pandangan seluruh orang-orang yang ada disitu terpaku padanya.

"Kau membuat ramen, Sakura-chan?" adalah Naruto yang memulai untuk memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Sakura berbalik padanya dan tersenyum. Sungguh, hanya tersenyum paksa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kau buat ramen, kenapa aku tidak kau beri?"

"Kau baru saja makan ramen buatan Hinata, Naruto. Dasar, perutmu itu tidak pernah merasa kenyang apa?"

"Tapi itukan, beda…"

"Aku membuat untuk suster-suster disini. Yah.., untuk menciptakan imej atasan yang baik. Hehe…" Sakura nyengir dipaksakan. Dia tidak mengira, bahwa waktu yang diperlukan suster-suster itu untuk makan siang tidak lama dan akhirnya….terjadi sesuatu yang gawat.

"Auuww.." sakura meringis saat dirasakannya tangan kanannya dicengkram kuat oleh seseorang.

"Ino? Sakit tahu…."

"Ikut aku!" dan sejurus kemudian, Ino sudah menarik paksa Sakura keluar ruangan. Setelah pintu tertutup, Ino menghentakkan punggung Sakura dengan kasar kedinding di belakangnya.

"Aauww, sakit Ino. Kau ini, apa-apaan sih?" geram Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka kau bersikap seperti itu, Sakura. Aku tahu.."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Potong Sakura sebelum Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia sudah bisa menebak, apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya itu nanti. Sakura menyentak tangan Ino yang masih mencengkram tangan kanannya dan berbalik membuka pintu lalu masuk lagi ke ruangan itu.

"Maaf ya, kalian. Sepertinya untuk hari ini, aku tidak bisa memeriksa kalian. Biar Ino saja nanti yang menggantikan." Sakura berjalan mendekati meja di mana ramen yang diberikan Hinata tadi diletakkan. Dan kemudian dia mengambil mangkuk itu.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya, Hinata. Dah…, semua.."

"Sakura-chan…" telat, pintu sudah terlanjur tertutup.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Tapi, sepertinya orang-orang yang berada disitu enggan untuk menjawabnya. Tanpa terasa semua pandangan orang-orang yang berada disitu masih tertuju pada pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh gadis pink itu. Dan tidak terkecuali sepasang_ onyx_ itu. Pandangannya terasa bingung dan tidak suka. Merasa muak, Sasuke mangalihkan pandangan _onyx_nya ke pemandangan luar dari jendela yang terdapat di sebelah ranjangnya. Sedangkan sepasang _ruby_ , terus memandangi pintu dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Dasar anak muda." Komentar Kakashi pelan, seolah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan muridnya itu.

"Merepotkan…" dan satu orang jenius. Tapi, sebenarnya tidak perlu punya otak jenius untuk mengerti keadaan seperti ini, kau hanya perlu kepekaan saja.

_To be Continued_

* * *

Adakah yang bersedia **lagi **untuk mengarahkan kursor para reader sekalian pada tulisan ijo' yang menggoda dibawah itu?????????


	3. Chapter 3

……………………………………………………**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship / Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Main Character : Haruno Sakura**

……………………………………………………………**.**

**I, YOU and WE**

_By : YaraiYarai-chan_

**Chapter 3**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**........**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.00, namun Sakura masih duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya mengerjakan laporan yang harus diserahkan pada sensei nya itu pukul 3.00. Sebenarnya, laporan itu hanya laporan standar tentang berapa kali dilakukannya operasi besar dirumah sakit itu selama 1 bulan ini. Hanya saja, pikirannya yang tidak bisa diajak konsentrasi dengan baiklah, yang menjadi penghambatnya.

Mangkok ramen kosong tergeletak ditepi meja kerjanya. Nyaris jatuh, tapi Sakura tidak memperdulikannya, gadis merah muda itu melirik pada jam yang menggantung di dinding sebelah kirinya. 'Nona Tsunade benar-benar akan marah padaku.' Sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sakura menggerbak mejanya yang otomatis membuat mangkok ramennya yang telah kosong itu terjatuh kelantai dan…

'PRAAAANG….'

"Oh, Kami…." tampaknya Sakura baru sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Letak mangkok yang sudah nyaris jatuh itu akhirnya jatuh juga saat dia menggerbak meja kerjanya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" gumamnya sendiri sembari melangkah keluar dari kursinya dan mengelilingi meja lalu kemudian berjongkok didekat pecahan mangkok itu. Sakura mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan mangkok itu dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"SAKURA.."

"Auwww…" kaget karena namanya tiba-tiba dipanggil, ujung jari manisnya kini tergores pecahan mangkok itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, cairan merah kental keluar dari ujung jari manisnya yang tergores.

"Kau sedang apa disitu?" Tanya si pemanggil namanya tadi.

Sakura lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk memandang horror pada sang tersangka.

"Kau bisa tidak untuk mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk, Ino?"

Ino acuh terhadap perkataan Sakura. Ia dengan santainya melenggang masuk keruangan Sakura lalu sedikit menundukkan badannya didekat Sakura untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Kau apakan mangkok itu?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya-mengumpulkan pecahan mangkok- setelah menyembuhkan sendiri luka gores diujung jarinya.

Mengerti bahwa Sakura tidak akan mau menjawab pertanyaannya, Ino kembali menegakkan badannya dan kini bertolak pinggang memandang kearah Sakura.

"Jangan hanya karena kau cemburu, kau sampai melampiaskannya pada mangkok tak bersalah itu, dong!"

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya, lalu kepalanya menoleh dan mendongak untuk lebih jelas memandang Ino.

"Siapa yang kau bilang cemburu?"

Ino memutar bola mata sapphirenya dan kemudian ia beralih duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

"Orang yang tadi menerima makanan ramen dari temannya padahal ia telah membuatnya sendiri."kata Ino seraya duduk disofa coklat tua itu.

Sakura berdiri dari jongkoknya, lalu memandang tidak suka pada Ino. Sungguh, moodnya hari ini benar-benar kacau, ditambah Ino yang mengungkit-ungkit hal yang tidak perlu dan itu benar-benar membuat ia ingin menghancurkan rumah sakit ini saja sebagai pelampiasannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jujur Sakura, aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu tadi. Kenapa tidak kau berikan saja ramen yang sudah kau buat susah payah itu pada Naruto? Kenapa kau harus memberikannya pada suster lain dan dengan senang hatinya menerima ramen dari Hinata dengan bilang,'Oh, kebetulan sekali aku belum makan siang'."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Sebaiknya, dari pada kau bicara melantur begitu, kau bantu aku menyelesaikan laporan ini. Sudah lewat satu jam dari seharusnya aku menyerahkan ini pada Nona Tsunade."

Ino memandangi Sakura yang kini kembali duduk dikursinya dan membiarkan pecahan-pecahan mangkok yang masih berserakan didepan mejanya. Menghela nafas panjang, Ino bangkit dari duduknya menuju pintu keluar lalu memanggil seorang cleaning servis yang lewat untuk membersihkan pecahan mangkok tersebut.

"Arigatou." Ucap Ino setelah Cleaning servis itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Itu hanya laporan tentang operasi besar yang dilakukan pada bulan ini, kan? Kenapa membuat laporan seperti itu saja kau kerepotan begitu? Tidak biasanya."

"Aku memang tidak merasa seperti biasanya."

Ino duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Tadi, sewaktu aku ke Ichiraku untuk membeli ramen titipan Shizune-senpai, Ayame-san menitipkan sesuatu padamu."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk-memeriksa hasil laporannya yang sedikit lagi siap.

"Dia bilang ramen buatanmu enak dan dia bilang juga, dia iri padamu." Mendengar itu, Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya lagi untuk kembali berkonsentrasi pada laporannya.

"Kau dapatkan resepnya dari dia, ya?" Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Dia juga tanya, bagaimana pendapat Naruto tentang ramen itu, enak atau tidak. Begitu katanya." Sakura masih tetap diam. Sedetik kemudian, dia menghentikan tangannya yang baru saja menulis sesuatu didalam laporannya. "Ino, bisa tidak untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit soal ramen lagi?" katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas laporannya.

"Baiklah, kita sudahi obrolan mengenai ramen ini. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sakura memberikan laporan yang baru saja siap ia kerjakan pada Ino. "Tolong periksa dulu ini sebelum aku memberikannya pada Nona Tsunade, aku mau kekamar kecil dulu."

Ino mengambil map merah yang disodorkan Sakura itu dan kemudian mulai membacanya dengan seksama.

……

"Maaf sensei, saya telat menyerahkan laporannya." Ucap Sakura pada sensei nya.

Tsunade hanya memandangi muridnya yang kini sedikit menunduk didepannya.

"Ada masalah, Sakura?" Sakura menegakkan kepalanya, memandang senseinya yang sedang mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ti, tidak ada, sensei. Tadi, saya hanya sedikit mengalami kesulitan."

"…."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Saya permisi dulu, sensei." Namun, sebelum Sakura sempat membalikkan badannya, Tsunade terlebih dulu memanggilnya.

"Sakura.."

Sakura berbalik, "Ada apa sensei."

Tsunade tampak berpikir dulu sejenak. "Begini, aku punya satu permohonan misi dan kuharap, kau mau menerimanya. Misi ini adalah salah satu bentuk kerjasama kita dengan aliansi baru, Konoha-Iwagakure."

Sakura memandang senseinya bingung, alis bertaut.

…..

"Hari ini, kau lagi yang bertugas memeriksa kami, Ino?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sakura-chan, mana?"

"Haahh.." Ino menghela nafas panjang. Semenjak ia memasuki ruangan ini, pemuda pirang jabrik itu terus saja menanyakan Sakura.

"Dia masih ada uruusan dengan Tsunade-sama." Jawab Ino seadanya. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali pada pekerjaannya-memeriksa keadaan Karin. "Sepertinya, luka di bahumu sudah sembuh 90%, Karin, kalau begini, kau sudah boleh pulang besok."

"Sou ka? Terima kasih, Ino-san."

"Oh, ya. Menurut laporan perkembangan kalian, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Sasuke-kun sudah bisa pulang besok." Kata Ino sambil melihat catatan laporannya.

"Kalian akan tinggal bersama Sasuke-kun, kan?" katanya sambil menatap penuh tanya pada Karin kemudian beralih pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya itulah jawaban dari pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Eh, kenapa hanya mereka saja yang sudah boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit besok? Aku?"

"Kau masih belum begitu optimal, Naruto!" jawab Ino yang kini beralih pada Naruto-untuk memeriksa luka di lengan kanannya.

"Tapi, aku sudah sehat begini.."

"Auuchh…."

"Masih sakitkan, lenganmu?" tanya Ino pada Naruto yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lengan kanannya.

"Bagaimana tidak sakit? Kau memukulnya, tahu!"

"Aku tidak memukulnya! Aku hanya menekan lenganmu sedikit. Itu artinya, lenganmu belum begitu sembuh sepenuhnya. Hanya ditekan sedikit saja, sudah meringis begitu. Kau belum sembuh."

"Tapi…"

'CLEEK…'

"Hai! Selamat sore, semua!" sapa Sakura saat dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang rawat itu. Dia berjalan menghampiri Ino dan kemudian mengambil sebuah map biru yang dipegang Ino-laporan perkembangan kesehatan teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya, keadaan kalian berkembang pesat." Sakura tersenyum ceria.

"Kalian sudah boleh pulang besok, kecuali Naruto."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada mereka, Sakura."

"Oups.."

"Tapi, Sakura-chan. Aku juga ingin pulang besok. Aku tidak betah tinggal lama dirumah sakit."

"Jangan merengek seperti anak kecil begitu. Kalau Ino tadi sudah mengatakannya pada kalian, berarti dia juga sudah mengatakan alasan kenapa KAU tidak boleh pulang dulu, Naruto!" kata Sakura panjang lebar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuk kanannya saat ia mengatakan 'KAU' dengan penuh penekanan.

Selang beberapa menit, ruangan ittu tampak hening. Ino tengah sibuk memeriksa luka dilengan kiri Naruto dan Sakura kini tengah sibuk membuka perban yang melilit dikepala Sasuke. Suasana hening ini, terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Orang-orang yang berada disitu sepertinya sulit untuk mencari topik pembicaraan…, kecuali Naruto. Dia sedang sibuk meringis menahan sakit saat Ino berulang kali menekan lukanya dengan sengaja.

"Ino, pelan-pelan sedikit, kenapa? Kau kasar sekali." geram Naruto.

"Makanya, kau jangan banyak bergerak terus. Tahan sedikit kenapa, sih? Ini cuma sakit sedikit."

"Ini perih sekaliii….." kata Naruto makin geram.

"Besok aku akan mengantar kalian ke rumah Sasuke." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Kini ia sedang memasang kembali perban yang baru kekepala Sasuke. "Kalau terasa perih, kau bilang padaku ya, Sasuke." Kata Sakura lembut seraya tangannya terus bergerak secara halus.

"Hn. Kau tidak perlu mengantar." Sasuke terus memandangi taman kecil yang berada disebrang jendela didekatnya.

"Tidak apa. Lagi pula, sebaiknya kalian keluar dari rumah sakit, sekitar sore hari saja."

"Itu mere….."

"Tidak merepotkan." Kata Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya-- dari aktivitas tangannya pada perban Sasuke—ke Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo yang berada di sebrangnya.

"Lagi pula, kalian baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan aku bisa membantu sedikit mengurusi kalian nantinya. Pastinya nanti bakal sibuk. Jadi, tidak apakan, Sasuke?" kini pandangannya kembali teralih pada Sasuke dan Sasuke pun kini telah mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan luar jendela ke gadis yang tengah berdiri dekat didepannya. Padangan mereka untuk sesaat bertemu, namun segera diputuskan oleh Sasuke yang kini memandang pemandangan luar jendelanya-lagi.

"Hn. Terserah."

"Ku anggap, itu sebagai persetujuaan." Sakura kembali tersenyum lebar.

Perasaan nyaman dan senang, sebenarnya kini tengah menghinggapi hati Sasuke. Entahlah, dia merasa sangat nyaman ketika tangan halus Sakura dengan hati-hati bergerak untuk memerban kepalanya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tersenyum saat ini dan salah satu cara lain, dia selalu menatap keluar jendela agar tidak langsung menatap gadis pink itu yang berada dekat dengannya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya tidak dapat mengontrol bibirnya dan membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. 'Kenapa ini?'

Dan lagi-lagi, sepasang ruby tengah menatap Sasuke dari sebrangnya. Ia seperti tahu, apa maksud Sasuke terus menatap keluar jendela.

'Aku akan berusaha untuk senang jika kau merasa senang, Sasuke.'

_**To be Continued**_

Apa iniiii……………???????*jambak-jambak rambut sendiri sambil melotot didepan laptop*

Sumpaahhh.. abal banget!! Yarai benar-benar kehilangan ide untuk chapter ini. Mana kayaknya, alurnya lambat banget, yak?? Kesannya, kayak bertela-tele. Gomeennnnnnnnnnnn….~_~'/\

Maaf mengecewakan para reader semuanya…

Tapi, Yarai juga mau ngucapin terima kasih, seterima kasihnya*?* buat para reader yang udah berkenan mereview fic abal ini. Sorii, Yarai g bisa bales satu-satu.

Thanks-thanks buat : **Hikari Uchiha Hatake, narutami michique, Misa UchiHatake, Angga Uchiha Haruno, Aya-na Byakkun, Hotaru Ayuzawa, Ryuku S. A. J, KaWaIii UcHiHa ReIkA.**

ada yang mau mereview lagi?????????????????


	4. Chapter 4

……………………………………………………**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship / Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Main Character : Haruno Sakura**

**Pairing : SasuSakuNaru**

……………………………………………………………**.**

**I, YOU and WE**

_By : YaraiYarai-chan_

**Chapter 4**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

"Ada apa kau datang keruangan ku?" Ino tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan dari Sakura. Ia terus saja berjalan medekat ke meja kerja Sakura dan duduk dikursi dihadapan Sakura.

"Entah kenapa, rasanya malas sekali hari ini untuk datang kerumah sakit." Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menopang wajah yang terlihat sekali sangat tidak bersemangat. Ino memandangi Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan map-map yang berserak didepannya.

"Apa sih, rahasianya supaya selalu bersemangat bekerja sepertimu?" Tanya Ino yang pandangannya tidak lepas dari map-map dimeja Sakura.

"Bersungguh-sungguh." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Haahhh….Terima kasih banyak deh, atas jawabanmu." Kini Ino telah mengubah posisi tangannya. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mengambil posisi kepala yang nyaman diatas kedua tangannya.

Sakura yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, hanya bisa memutar bola mata emeraldnya.

"Kau benar-benar bosan, ya?" Ino mengaggukkan kepalanya. Kini matanya sudah terpejam.

"Gimana, setelah laporan ini selesai, kau membantuku?" Ino menegakkan kepalanya, memandang Sakura.

"Membantumu menyelesaikan map-map memusingkan lainnya?" Tanya Ino dengan pandangan mata yang mengatakan –kau-pikir-aku-mau?

"Tidak. Setelah ini, aku rencananya mau kerumah Sasuke."

Ino yang telah kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas tangannya yang menyilang diatas meja, tiba-tiba mendongak.

"Mau ngapain?"

Perhatian Sakura masih pada map yang tengah ia kerjakan.

"Kau tahu kalau ke-empat orang itu akan pulang sore ini, kan?" Ino mengangguk, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Sakura.

"Dan kau tahu juga kalau rumah Sasuke itu sudah ditinggalkan selama bertahun-tahun tanpa ada penghuninya, kan?" pandangan Sakura masih pada mapnya.

"Kau berencana untuk membersihkan rumah itu?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh ikut, Ino. Lumayan, untuk membantu."

"……Lebih baik dari pada harus tinggal di rumah sakit."

"Ukh…rumah ini benar-benar kotor." Kata Ino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan hidung. "Debu dimana-mana." Lanjutnya.

"Maklumlah. Namanya saja rumah kosong." Kata Sakura sambil mengelap kaca didapur rumah Sasuke itu.

Ino membawa kain pelnya kelantai dua. "Aku bersihkan kamar yang diatas dulu, ya. Sepertinya kamar diatas kamar Sasuke-kun." Langkah Ino semangat menaiki tangga.

"Kamar lantai dua, kamar terakhirkan? Habis itu kita pergi belanja!" teriak Sakura pada Ino yang sudah menghilang kelantai dua.

"IYAA…"balas Ino teriak dari lantai dua.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan bersih-bersih didaerah dapur, Sakura berjalan menuju ruang keluarga rumah itu. Ada beberapa sudut yang belum ia bersihkan dari debu-debu yang menimbun. Saat tengah asik mengelap beberapa keramik-keramik kecil di buffet ruang keluarga itu, Sakura menemukan sebuah bingkai foto. Dilapnya sedikit kaca bingkai itu, dan setelah itu tampak gambar empat orang didalamnya. Satu orang laki-laki paruh baya, dua orang anak lelaki, dan seorang wanita paruh baya.

Melihat itu, Sakura tersenyum lembut. Baru kali ini dia melihat foto keluarga Sasuke. Sasuke kecil, sangat imut dan lucu dibanding yang sekarang ini. Dia yakin, anak lelaki satunya pasitlah Uchiha Itachi. Itachi sangat mirip dengan ayahnya dan Sasuke lebih terlihat dominan dengan ibunya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau tahu, aku menemukan apa?" satu alis Sakura naik, dahinya berkerut.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu pada tempatnya setelah mengelapnya lagi.

"Aku menemukan ini." Kata Ino sambil menyerahkan sebingkai foto pada Sakura. Melihatnya, Sakura terkaget dan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Itu foto kelompok kalian, kan?" sakura mengangguk-masih memandangi foto itu.

"Rasanya jadi kangen."

"Tenang, semua akan kembali seperti semula." Kata Ino sambil menepukkan tangan kanannya pelan pada bahu Sakura. Memberi semangat kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Dari pada itu…" Ino mengikuti langkah Sakura yang menuju lantai dua.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura saat memasuki sebuah kamar yang pintunya dibiarkan terbuka oleh Ino.

"Aku merasa aneh sekali melihat sikapmu belakangan ini."

Sakura meletakkan bingkai foto itu pada meja yang terdapat dikamar itu.

"Aneh kenapa?" tanyanya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh sudut kamar itu.

"Aku hanya….ingin tahu saja…emm…., sebenarnya, kau ini menyukai siapa sih?"

Pandangan Sakura pada pemandangan diluar jendela kamar Sasuke itu teralihkan pada Ino yang berada di belakangnya. Sakura menghela nafas berat dan kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku. Sikapmu pada Naruto belakangan ini sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kau memeluknya lembut sewaktu ia baru pulang dari pertempuran, membuatkannya ramen, dan memberikan ramen buatanmu pada orang lain karena tahu dia sudah mendapatkannya dari orang lain."

"Yah, karena dia sudah mendapatkan ramen dari Hinata mana mungkin dia menghabiskan ramenku." Sakura berkilah.

"Tapi, setelah itu kau terlihat jadi berantakan. Tidak menyelesaikan tugas dari nona Tsunade tepat waktu dan mejatuhkan mangkok ramen itu."

"Mangkok ramen itu jatuh karena aku tidak menaruhnya dengan benar…"

"Jangan berkilah terus, Sakura! Kau harus jujur dengan dirimu sendiri. Tampak sangat jelas, bahwa kini kau menyukai Naruto tapi, kau masih belum bisa melupakan Sasuke, kan?" pandangan mata Ino terlihat sangat serius. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tajam dan memojokkan.

Sakura terdiam. Kini ia memandangi tangannya yang sedang mencengkram seprei pastel kasur itu.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Sebenarnya….."

………….

"Kalian berdua yang membersihkannya?" Tanya Sasuke ketika dia sudah berada diruang keluarga rumahnya.

Sakura yang baru kembali dari arah dapur menjawab, "Ya. Aku dan Ino dari pagi membersihkannya."

"Memangnya, boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit begitu saja?"Tanya Karin yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, kalau hanya sekali-sekali. Lagipula, aku tidak sedang punya banyak pekerjaan dirumah sakit dan Ino berkali-kali mengeluh kalau dia bosan hari ini dirumah sakit. Yah sudah, jadinya kami pergi kesini dan membereskan semuanya."kata Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kemarin saja, kau berkata mau menciptakan image atasan yang baik, tapi sekarang kau membolos." Kata Sasuke sedikit menyinggung.

Sakura tersenyum bersalah dan kemudian berkilah, "Tapi, aku sudah izin sebelumnya. Bahkan, aku sudah bilang juga pada Nona Tsunade." Sakura pura-pura memasang wajah cemberut yang lucu. Melihat itu, Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil.

"Ternyata kau tidak berubah sepenuhnya, masih seperti anak kecil." Sasuke berkata dengan mencibir.

"Enak, saja!" sakura memukul pelan bahu kanan Sasuke. Sakura tahu, Sasuke memancing obrolan dengannya dan ia menerimanya saja, karena jarang-jarang Sasuke bersikap seperti itu, kan?

"Oh ya, Sakura!" panggil Ino yang baru datang dari arah dapur.

"Kau bisa belikan beberapa bumbu yang tadi lupa kita beli saat belanja? Masakanku sudah hampir siap, nih!"

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Iya, iya, Bu!"

"Cepat, sana! Jangan lama, ya!"

"Baiklaahh….. kau ini tidak kalah cerewetnya dengan ibuku."

"Baguslah, berarti aku adalah calon ibu yang baik." Ino membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan memasak di bantu dengan Juugo. Suigetsu sedang berada dikamarnya. Sejak sampai dirumah Sasuke, ia langsung mengurung diri di kamar yang disediakan untuknya. Tertidur, mungkin.

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu depan. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Sasuke, Kar…"

"Aku boleh ikut, Sakura-san?" potong Karin seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak memandangi Karin. "Sebaiknya kau disini saja. Kau kan, baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Istirahatlah!".

"Tidak apa. Aku sekalian ingin jalan-jalan sore." Kata Karin meyakinkan.

"…."

"Baiklah."

" Sasuke, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu sekarang. Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." Pesan Sakura sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu depan disusul dengan Karin dibelakangnya.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan kemudian berjalan menuju arah kamarnya. Saat melewati dapur, ia bisa mencium aroma sedap dari masakan Ino. Ia bisa mendengar pula Ino yang menyuruh Jugoo untuk lebih halus lagi memotong daun bawangnya. Sasuke tidak peduli dan berbelok dari arah dapur menuju lantai dua kamarnya.

Rasa rindu menghinggapinya saat ia memasuki kamarnya lagi. Terlihat lebih rapi dan bersih-karena baru dibersihkan. Ia berjalan terus menuju meja yang berada di dekat kasurnya. Mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang berdiri sendiri disana. Foto tim 7. Ada Kakashi-sensei, dia, Sakura dan Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi mukanya dan Naruto didalam bingkai itu. Ekspresi mereka memang sedang tidak baik di foto itu, berbeda dengan Kakashi-sensei yang tersenyum-walau dibalik maskernya dan Sakura yang juga tersenyum manis. Dia mengusap lembut permukaan kaca bingkai itu dan kemudian telunjuknya berhenti pada satu wajah yang tersenyum sangat manis disana, dan tanpa terasa Sasuke pun, ikut tersenyum kecil. Sadar dengan kelakuannya, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalan kuat-kuat.

'Bodoh'.

……

"Hanya ini yang dibeli, Sakura-san?"

"Iya."

"Aku kira kita akan membeli banyak bumbu."

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya, ini cuma bumbu yang kami-aku dan Ino- lupa beli saat berbelanja pagi tadi."

Kedua gadis itu berjalan beriringan melewati jalan yang sepi dan kemudian masuk kedalam komplek Uchiha.

"Kalian baik sekali."kata Karin tiba-tiba disela kesunyian mereka. Sakura hanya memandang bingung.

"Kalian berdua memberesi rumah Sasuke yang besar itu dan pergi berbelanja lalu memasak."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Lagi pula kami yang mau melakukannya."

"Tapi, kau juga terlalu mengurusi dan mengkhawatirkan kami berti….."

"Teman memang harus saling membantu." Potong Sakura.

Karin tersenyum memandang Sakura yang tersenyum kearahnya. "Kau tahu, Sakura-san? Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman dari dulu. Apalagi, teman perempuan yang baik sepertimu, ini." Sakura diam, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

"Makanya, saat kau mengatakan bahwa teman harus saling membantu, aku merasa sekarang sungguh memiliki seorang teman." Pandangan Karin tak lepas dari Sakura. Kini mereka berdua berhenti terlebih dahulu di pinggir sebuah sungai yang letaknya tak jauh dri rumah Sasuke. Tempat dimana dulu, Sasuke berlatih jurus bola api pertama kali dengan ayahnya.

"Makanya, sekarang kau harus bisa lebih membuka dirimu pada orang lain disekitarmu, Karin. Agar kau memilki banyak teman lagi. Dengan kau terbuka, orang akan mengenal dirimu dan akan menjadi temanmu."

Karin tersenyum lagi, kini senyuman yang lebih tulus dari senyuman-senyumannya selama ini. "Terima kasih."

Mereka berdua duduk di ujung jempatan kecil di atas sungai itu. Mencelupkan kedua kaki mereka ke dalam air sungai yang jernih dan dingin. "Kupikir, duduk disini terlebih dahulu tidak akan membuat Ino membunuh kita karena terlalu lama, kan?" Tanya Sakura dan Karin hanya tertawa kecil.

"…"

"…"

"…" mereka terdiam dalam alunan melodi angin sore yang berhembus.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu, Sakura-san?" Karin memcah keheningan.

Sakura memandang bingung pada Karin.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Ino-san banyak bercerita denganku disela-sela waktunya tentang kau, Sasuke-kun dan Naruto." Sakura masih tetap diam, menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ino-san sering berkeluh tentang sikap anehmu belakangan ini, yang ia yakini itu ada kaitannya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke-kun." Karin kembali terdiam dan Sakura masih diam, mendengarkan. Namun, ekspresi Sakura terlihat biasa-biasa saja, seperti tahu cepat atau lambat Karin akan mengajaknya mengobrol mengenai masalah ini.

"Ino-san pikir, karena aku adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengan Sasuke selama ini, jadinya dia mengajakku untuk berbagi. Ino-san sering bertanya padaku dan inipun sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan ku juga."

"…"

"Apa?"kali ini Sakura bersuara.

"Sebenarnya, siapa yang ada dihatimu sekarang? Sasuke-kun atau Naruto?"

Sakura kembali diam, kini ia memandang lurus kearah sungai.

"Sasuke-kun sebenarnya menyukaimu."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan bola matanya. Memandang gadis berambut merah yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Dari mana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu, Sakura-san? Aku bisa merasakannya. Tatapan Sasuke-kun padamu, cara bicaranya padamu, itu semua menggambarkan rasa sukanya padamu. Dan kau juga menyadari hal itu kan, Sakura-san?"

Sakura masih tetap diam.

"Melihat kau tidak tetap atas pendirian hatimu yang dilain waktu kau sangat baik, perhatian pada Naruto dan diwaktu lainnya, kau sangat lembut pada Sasuke. Jujur, itu membuatku sedikit geram. Aku mengambil resiko besar berkata seperti ini, padamu Sakura-san. Karena.., mungkin saja kau akan menjauhiku dan kita tidak menjadi teman lagi. Tapi, aku merasa aku harus benar-benar mengatakan ini padamu." Karin terdiam dan menarik nafas panjang saat mendengar Sakura berkata, "Lanjutkanlah!"

"Disaat kau bersikap sangat baik dan perhatian pada Naruto didepan Sasuke, aku dapat melihat rasa muak, tidak suka dan benci dari mata Sasuke. Dan disaat kau bersikap lembut pada Sasuke aku juga dapat melihat kesenangan dan kenyaman yang ia rasakan. Aku merasa kau mempermainkan perasaaan Sasuke. Disatu waktu membuatnya terluka dan disatu waktu membuatnya nyaman. Itu…, itu membuatku merasa geram. Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa…., tapi…."

"Mungkin ini karma dari Kami-sama, karena aku pernah menyianyiakan perasaan seseorang yang begitu tulus padaku dan pada akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padanya disaat dia mulai melupakan perasaannya padaku." Jawab Sakura dengan sedikit tidak nyambung dengan pernyataan Karin. Mendangar Sakura berkata seperti itu, Karin berganti diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku memang menyukai Naruto saat ini dan perasaanku pada Sasuke tak lebih dari perasaan sayang pada sahabat dan saudara sendiri." Karin membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan tak terduga dari Sakura. Dia pikir, Sakura menyukai Naruto tetapi tidak dapat melupakan Sasuke.

"Sikap lembutku pada Sasuke, adalah sikap yang selalu kuberikan pada setiap orang yang kuanggap sangat berarti dalam hidupku, sahabatku, saudaraku. Awalnya, aku tidak tahu tentang perasaan Sasuke padaku. Tapi, seperti yang tadi kau katakan Karin, sekarang aku menyadari perasaan Sasuke padaku disaat yang sama ketika aku sadar, perasaan Naruto padaku kini hanyalah sebatas perasaan sayang dan perhatian sahabat dan saudara sendiri." Sakura berhenti. Cairan bening perlahan menetes turun dari matanya.

"Aku pernah berfikir, mungkin ini memang takdir kami untuk menjadi sahabat selalu dan selamanya. Hanya Sahabat."

_**To be Continued**_

**Lebih panjang dari chap sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan rasanya…..makin ancur aja…..!!!**

**OMG,OMG…..ada apa ini? Sudah telat-banget- updet, crita makin ancur.....**

**Haaahh…. Maafkanlah, Yarai ini…….**

**Kesibukan diskola karena ada banyaknya acara dan PR yang terus datang silih berganti*?* membuat Yarai jadi tidak konsen mengerjakan fic ini….**

**Maaf, ya……**

Thx for Angga Uchiha Haruno, ………, Aya-na Byakkun, Ryuku S. A. J, Misa UchiHatake, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Intan Sasusaku, elven lady 18, Peaphro, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran.


	5. Chapter 5

….

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship / Drama

Rated : T

Main Character : Haruno Sakura

Pairing : SasuSakuNaru

…...….

I, YOU and WE

_By : YaraiYarai-chan_

Chapter 5

….

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memikirkan tawaran misi dariku, Sakura?" Tanya Hokage ke-5 pada Sakura yang masih saja diam sejak masuk keruangannya ini.

"Apa sensei bisa memperkirakan berapa lama masa misi ini? Saya hanya ingin tahu."

"Haahhh…" sang Hokage itu mengehembuskan nafas panjang. Dia bingung, apa yang menyebabkan murid kesayangannya aneh belakangan ini. Apa karena Sasuke dan Naruto? Pikirnya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa memperkirakannya. Misi itu berlaku sampai pihak Iwa menyatakan misimu disana sudah cukup. Jadi, itu tergantung bagaimana kerjamu disana. Kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh dan cepat menyelesaikan tugasmu, maka kau akan cepat kembali."

Sakura diam. Dia tampak memikirkan kembali keputusannya yang telah ia mantapkan sebelum memasuki ruang kerja shisounya ini.

"Aku bersedia. Aku akan menerima misi ini, sensei."

Tsunade diam. Dia sempat berfikir, bahwa muridnya ini akan menolak misi yang ia tawarkan. Mungkin karena Sasuke baru pulang dan Naruto yang masih belum sehat sepenuhnya.

"Kau yakin, kan?" Tanya sang Hokage.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "100% , sensei."

Tsunade tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. "Kuharap kau tidak punya masalah yang mengakibatkan kau menerima misi ini karena ingin melarikan diri."

Kena. Kata-kata sang Hokage itu benar-benar mengenainya.

"Tidak sensei. Justru saya akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum saya pergi dan menjadikan misi ini sebagai pengobat masalah saya."

"Lakukanlah apa yang terbaik bagimu, Sakura. Aku percaya apa yang kau pilih adalah yang terbaik untukmu dan orang-orang disekitarmu."

Senyum Sakura merekah mendengar jawaban dari gurunya itu. Gurunya mempercayainya. Dan kini dia harus benar-benar meluruskan hatinya. Menyelesaikan masalah yang transparan ini.

…..

"Apa? Kau akan pergi misi ke Iwa?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Dalam waktu yang lama?" Tanya Ino lagi. Dan Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rumah sakit ini? Kau kan, kepala rumah sakit ini?"

"Ada Shizune-senpai yang akan menggantikanku. Lagipula ada kau juga."

"…"

"…"

"Kau bukan bermaksud kaburkan?"

Ino memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. Memperhatikan gadis itu yang kini sedang mengemas dokumen-dokumennya kedalam laci meja kerjanya.

"Kabur? Bukan sifatku, Ino."

"Lantas? Kau mendadak memberitahuku kalau kau menerima tawaran misi dari Hokage untuk masa yang lama. Membantu memulihkan kondisi kesehatan di Iwa pasca pertempuran beberapa minggu silam itu tidak sebentar, Sakura. Apalagi, kau disana juga akan membimbing para calon-calon ninja medis Iwa. Waktu yang diperlukan untuk membimbing seorang calon ninja medis menjadi seorang ninja medis sungguhan itu juga tidak sebentar, Sakura! Kau pasti tahu juga, kan? Tidak mudah membimbing seorang ninja menjadi ninja medis."

Sakura mengehembuskan nafasnya panjang. Berhenti dari kesibukannya akan dokumen-dokumen yang ia tekuni itu. Dia berdiri dan kini memandangi Ino dengan tatapan 'kau-ini-cerewet-sekali'.

"Sudah?"

Ino mengernyit bingung. "Apanya?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Bicaramu itu. Boleh sekarang aku yang berbicara?"

"…" Ino diam, berarti dia sekarang telah mempersilahkan Sakura untuk berbicara.

"Aku menerima tawaran misi ini, karena nona Tsunade sudah mempercayaiku untuk melakukannya." Sakura seperti memberi isyarat pada Ino disaat gadis pirang itu terlihat akan memotong kata-katanya.

"Ya. Itu hanya lah satu dari banyak alasan mengapa aku menerima misi ini. Alasan selanjutnya yaitu, aku ingin menjauh dari kehidupan dua orang itu untuk menata hidupku kembali."

"Itu…"

"Itu bukan melarikan diri, Ino. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah 'tak terlihat' ini dulu. Setelah aku meneyelesaikannya, aku akan pergi. Pergi, menata kembali hidupku, hatiku dan semuanya. Dari awal."

"Sampai menerima misi ke Iwa dengan alasan diplomatic dalam waktu yang lama?"

"Misi ini memang karena alasan diplomatic. Kalau bukan karena itu, Iwa tidak akan meminta tolong Konoha dan nona Tsunade juga tidak akan memintaku."

Ino mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya. "Terserah kaulah! Tapi, bagaimana caramu menyelesaikan 'masalah tak terlihat' ini?"

"Aku akan berbicara terbuka dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mengatakan semuanya. Perasaanku pada Naruto, perasaanku pada Sasuke. Semuanya."

"Dan lalu? Apa sehabis kau mengatakan itu masalah 'tak terlihat' ini selesai? Jangan bercanda. Kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kedua orang itu nantinya setelah kau mengatakan perasaanmu? Kau mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau kau sekarang hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabat ketika dia sudah mulai mencintaimu dan mengatakan pada Naruto kau menyukainya dan itu akan membuat Sasuke cemburu karena perasaan Naruto terbalaskan. Dan kalau kau pergi, kau tidak bertanggung jawab. Kau menerima perasaan Naruto dan kau meninggalkannya….."

"Ino!." Tegur Sakura ketika Ino sudah berbicara jauh sekali.

"Kau ini suka sekali bicara seenaknya. Aku belum selesai bicara. Dengarkan aku dulu."

Ino diam. Kali ini dia benar-benar menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Kau belum tahu? Aku kira kau yang tidak pernah tertinggal gossip dan memiliki perasaan yang peka ini, tahu."

Ino mengernyitkan keningnya lagi. Bingung.

"Maksudku, kau tidak tahu kalau sekarang Naruto sudah menyukai Hinata?"

Mata Ino terbelalak. "Aku tidak pernah dengar hal itu. Hei! Apa kau berbicara seperti itu, karena Naruto menerima dengan gembira ramen buatan Hinata waktu itu? Itu hal biasa…"

Kali ini, Sakura yang diam.

"Tidak bukan begitu, apa aku belum cerita padamu, Ino?" raut kebingungan semakin tampak jelas dari wajah gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Dulu, saat penyerangan Akatsuki ke Konoha. Saat tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan berhadapan dengan ketua Akatsuki, ketika ketua Akatsuki itu akan menyerang Naruto….Hinata datang. Mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melindungi Naruto. Dan aku tahu, saat beberapa hari kejadian itu, Naruto menceritakannya padaku. Hinata mengatakan dia mencintai Naruto. Dan kau tahu, reaksi apa yang aku dapati saat Naruto menceritakan hal itu padaku? Wajahnya merona. Dia terlihat senang dan mulai dari situ, aku dapat melihat Naruto lebih memperhatikan Hinata sekarang."

"Seseorang memang akan merasa senang jika tau ada yang mencintainya, kan? Itu hal yang wajar."

"Jangan memberi harapan padaku, Ino. Kau juga setidaknya sedikit menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah mulai menyukai Hinata sekarang, kan?"

Ino terdiam. Dia memandangi sahabatnya ini dengan tatapan iba. Iba? Ya. Tatapan iba dan simpati. Perlahan Ino berjalan mendekati Sakura, memeluknya hangat.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin sahabatku ini merasakan dua kali sakitnya penolakan cinta. Pertama, dengan Sasuke dulu dan sekarang Naruto."

Sakura tersenyum dari dalam pelukan Ino. Ia membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku kadang iri denganmu, Ino. Kau menjalin cinta dengan sahabatmu sendiri tanpa ada masalah. Tanpa ada intrik-intrik cinta segitiga. Kadang aku ingin punya hubungan seperti itu. Memiliki sahabat sekaligus kekasih. Shikamaru memiliki peran ganda, ya!"

Ino makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sahabat tersayangnya itu.

"Semoga kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik nantinya." Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menggerakkan jari-jarinya kewajah sahabat merah mudanya itu untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang sempat turun dari dua bola mata emerald indah itu.

"Aku dengar, pria-pria Iwa itu tampan,-tampan eh."

Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

…

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Sakura?"

"Inilah jalan yang terbaik, sensei. Lagi pula, kalau menerima tawaran misi ini, lumayan bisa untuk mengangkat reputasi, kan?" kata Sakura tersenyum pada senseinya.

Kakashi tersenyum lembut dari balik maskernya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura. Kapan aku sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit?"

Sakura mengecek laporan kesehatan Kakashi selama seminggu ini. "Besok juga kau sudah bisa keluar dari sini, sensei. Keadaanmu benar-benar sudah optimal. Sebenarnya, hari ini juga kau sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi,lebih baik besok saja."

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersabar untuk besok."

Sakura tersenyum memandang senseinya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ke ruangan Naruto dulu. Memeriksa keadaannya."

"Sakura!" panggil Kakashi saat Sakura sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang?"

"Dia sudah membaik. Besok juga sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Dan besok juga, kau akan langsung mengatakannya pada mereka?"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Karena besok juga aku akan pergi ke Iwa."

Kakashi memandangi muridnya itu diam. "Aku sangat mendukungmu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, sensei. Hah..aku pasti sangat merindukanmu, nantinya."

"Ya,ya,ya. Aku juga. Tidak ada lagi muridku yang suka sekali mengamuk emosi dengan tenaga raksasanya itu."

Sakura terkikik pelan mendengar perkataan gurunya. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan semuanya. Baiklah sensei, aku ketempat Naruto dulu." Setelah itu, Sakura berjalan menjauh dari ranjang Kakashi dan menuju pintu. Saat tangannya memegang kenop pintu, dia kembali berbalik memandang gurunya.

"Bisa aku menitipkan Naruto dan Sasuke padamu, sensei?"

"Serahkan padaku."

"Hahaha… terima kasih." Dan Sakura pun menutup pintu bercat putih itu.

Langit sore ini terlihat sangat indah sekali. Pancaran orange dari sinar matahari yang akan tenggelam benar-benar sangat indah. Sakura berjalan pelan menuju ruang rawat 211. Tepat berada disebelah ruang rawat senseinya. Saat akan mengetuk pintu, Sakura kembali mendengar pembicaraan dari dalam ruanga rawat 211 itu. Ini seperti De'javu. Sama seperti saat itu. Tangan Sakura yang hendak mengetuk pintu terhenti dan kemudian mengepal. Karena apa? Karena lagi-lagi dia mendengar pembicaraan orang didalam ruangan itu.

"Kau baik sekali, Hinata-chan. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkan ini."

"Ti, tidak apa Na, Naruto-kun."

"Ini buatanmu sendiri?"

"I, iya. Maaf kalau nanti rasanya ti, tidak enak."

"Hahahaha…jangan merendah begitu, Hinata-chan. Masakanmu sangat enak. Terutama ramen buatanmu yang waktu itu. Aku mau kapan-kapan kau buatkan lagi ramen seperti kemarin itu. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, sih. Hehehehehe…"

"Hahh, ti, tidak. Aku pasti akan membuatkannya lagi."

"Waahhh..aku senang sekali. Oh ya, apa kau mau menemaniku makan makanan ini saat makan malam nanti? Kau tahukan, semenjak Sasuke dan yang lainnya sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku kesepian disini."

"Y, ya. Aku mau"

Hinata-chan. Hah.., selama ini yang diketahui gadis berambut pink ini adalah, satu-satunya wanita di Konoha ini yang mendapat panggilan 'chan' dari Naruto hanyalah dirinya. Ternyata Naruto sudah memiliki gadis lain yang mendapatkan panggilan 'chan' itu.

"Kenapa kau berdiri diam disitu, Sakura?"

"Hah?" karena kaget tiba-tiba ditegur oleh seseorang, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Sa, Sasuke. Kukira siapa. Sedang apa kau disini?"

Tampak Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung dengan sikap gadis didepannya.

"Tentu saja ingin melihat keadaan Naruto. Kau sendiri? Kenapa berdiri diam membatu didepan pintu seperti itu?"

"Ah..hahaha…"Sakura tertawa garing sambil tangan kanannya yang tadi mengepal beralih ketengkuknya. "A, aku…juga ingin memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Ta, tapi..aku sepertinya tidak ingin mengganggu."

"Hn?" Sasuke tampak tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Sakura dan kemudian mendekati pintu yang berada dibelakang Sakura. Saat akan mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dahulu, ia mendengar pembicaraan orang didalamnya.

"Hahahaha…kau lucu sekali, Hinata!"

"Na, Naruto…."

"Eh,. hemm? Kenapa mukamu merah begitu?"

Mendengar pembicaraan itu, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu itu dan tangannya langsung meraih kenop pintu dan membuka pintu bercat putih itu. Setelah pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura. Menggandengnya untuk memasuki ruang rawat itu.

"Sasuke.."bisik Sakura.

"E, Eh. Sa-Sasuke-san, Sakura-san."

"Hai, Hinata!" sapa Sakura saat gadis tadi menyebutkan namanya.

"Hn."

"Oh, Teme? Sakura-chan?"

'Dan setidaknya, panggilan 'chan' itu, tetap ada bersama namaku, Naruto. Oohh, sial! Kenapa aku jadi melankolis seperti ini, sih? Ayolah, Sakura! Itu hanya nama panggilan.'

"Kalian pergi bareng untuk menjengukku, ya? Hehehehe…. Mesra sekali!"

Sepertinya, Sakura baru sadar bahwa tangannya kini masih dalam gengaman tangan Sasuke. Ia ingin melepaskan tangannya, tapi sepertinya Sasuke enggan melepaskannya.

"Ku pikir, kalian berdua yang tampak sangat mesra."

"Sasuke!"

_**TBC**_

**Akhirnya updeeeettt…..**

**Setelah sekian lama…..**

**Maaf membuat para reader menunggu..*emang ada yang nungguin? Pe-De!* *kicked***

**Tapi yo owes, la! Gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**,**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**?**

**?**

**?**


End file.
